Surprise!
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Henry's finally graduating from college, but he hasn't outgrown his sly ways. When his name is called, in front of the whole senior class, Emma and Regina notice something different! One-shot, just for fun :-)


After four long years, Henry was finally graduating from the University of Maine. He flipped and flopped on a major, until he decided on journalism. Having grown up in a home where the truth was a lie, and a lie was the truth, he found it an easy adjustment.

The day he was to receive his diploma, was the day the Swan-Mills household went berserk. Henry tried to downplay the event and told Emma she didn't have to be at graduation. Emma had informed him about Regina's ability to cross the border, which only meant one thing: come hell or high water, the whole family was going to see Henry walk across that stage.

Snow, David, and Gold all wanted to be present at the ceremony, but they knew it was best if they stayed home. Having storybook characters roaming the real world was not a wise decision- one they all agreed on. Especially when Johanna was so young, they had to stay home. Emma promised them she'd take enough pictures for three photo albums.

"Are we ready?" Emma asked. She looked over her shoulder and back at the kids strapped into their carseats. Regina clicked her seatbelt and nodded stiffly. The blonde made note of Regina's hand and made sure the ring was on safely- not that she doubted Regina wearing her wedding band. But, it was the one thing that allowed Regina to leave Storybrooke. Without it, their whole plan would be kiboshed.

"You've got the directions?" Regina conferred.

"Uh, I've a got GPS, yeah."

"Good."

"Dani, stop taking your sister's nose," Emma directed in the rear view mirror. "Ok, let's do this." She revved the engine and took one last look at Regina before pulling out of the driveway. "Let's go see Henry."

* * *

The car ride was not exactly a calming one. They'd made it across the border safely, and the twins promptly fell asleep. Dani was wide awake and happily chatted away to her parents. She couldn't wait to see her big brother! The older she got, the more she missed him being away.

The family arrived right on time, which really, was an hour before the ceremony began. Henry was in his robes, his dress clothes under the garb, and a golden stole hung around his neck; he was graduating with honors. With his mortar board in one hand, Henry held out the other and accepted a series of hugs.

"Dani!" he greeted as he scooped of his baby sister. "I missed you!"

"I misseded you, too!" Dani told him.

Henry gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down, the twins were his next targets. "Hey Dakota! August!" He held a twin in each arm and smooched each of their cheeks. Giggles shook through their bodies. "Missed you too!"

"Henny!" Dakota said before kissing his cheek.

Last, but not least, it was Emma and Regina's turn. "You look good, Kid." Emma beamed at her son, nothing but pride in her heart. "College fits you well."

"Thanks, Ma. You guys look good, too," Henry smiled. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her son and held on for at least a minute before she let go. Impending graduates in the same flowing robes passed behind Henry, but his attention was on his family. "Mom? You ok?"

Regina was staring off into space, a faint smile on her lips. Henry waved a hand in font of her face and she snapped out of her daze. "I'm fine, Henry."

Emma rested a hand on the base of Regina's back. "Ok, Kid. Let's get you graduated."

* * *

The stadium was just around the corner, an easy travel. Hordes of students gathered together outside of the doors as families walked through to the stands. Henry had Dani's hand in one and Dakota's in the other, while Regina carried August. Emma's task was to watch over the camera.

When they got to the front doors, Henry came to a halt. "This is my stop. You've got your tickets?" he asked his moms. Emma produced the two print-out admission papers from her pocket; the kids got in free. "Cool. I'll see you guys out there," he winked at his sisters.

"Henry," Emma said before leaving with her wife.

"Yeah?" Henry, the young man, answered charmingly. His brown hair had been shortened significantly, but it shaped his face well. He'd inherited Snow's chin as well, but his eyes were all Emma.

Emma suddenly forgot what she was going to say. The words escaped her mind before she had the chance to capture them. "I love you," she finally uttered.

Henry kissed Emma's cheek and her heart skipped a beat. He stepped back with a gleam in his eye. That smile- it was Neal's. "Love you too, Ma."

Emma nodded to herself, "We'll see you soon."

* * *

After twenty minutes of speeches, the time finally came to hand out the diplomas. Emma gripped the camera in her hands, ready to snap pictures. Dani bounced in her seat excitedly as the students began lining up to accept their certificates.

"Get the camera ready!" Regina nudged the blonde.

"I've got it, Gina!" Emma whined. "Henry's not in line yet."

"I don't care!"

Dakota sat on Emma's lap and tried to peek her nose around the camera; it made it hard to see Henry! August watched from Regina's lap, completely engrossed. "There he is!" Regina shouted and pointed.

Emma followed her wife's index finger until she saw Henry waiting patiently in line, the yellow tassel in his face. "Henry!" Dani called down to her brother. Henry looked up in the direction of the high-pitched squeal and waved quickly. He, along with the rest of the class, had been instructed to remain professional, but he _had_ to wave back.

"Emma, are you taking pictures?" Regina demanded.

"Yes, dear," Emma said patiently, the shutter of the camera clicked instantly. With every step Henry took, Emma snapped a photo of him. Even when he scratched his neck, Emma got a shot.

Regina struggled to keep from exploding in tears. Her baby- her first born- was graduating college! He'd made it further than Regina had ever hoped. When she adopted him, she never imagined watching him earn a college degree. When you live in a town where no one ages, it's hard to think about a future like that. But right in that moment, with Henry in his cap and gown, Regina knew he'd made it.

"Janice Matthews," the professor called out. Henry was next in line and his parents were shaking with enthusiasm. "Henry Mills-Swan," his name was announced.

Emma and Regina exchanged a quick, confused look before Emma resumed taking pictures. She captured Henry's steps up to the stage, his hand outstretched for the diploma, his other hand ready to shake his professor's, and finally, Henry moving the tassel to the other side. When he walked off the platform, Emma and Regina stood up, put the twins down, and started clapping. Emma let out several cringe-worthy whistles and the kids applauded alongside their parents. Regina stopped trying to hide them, and let the tears fall. Henry was officially a college graduate.

* * *

The 22 year-old was nearly knocked over as his entire family ambushed him. Dani held onto his leg and the twins grabbed the other. Emma and Regina made a Henry sandwich, the first in several months.

"Moms... Can't... Breath," he choked out.

Emma and Regina let go immediately, but the kids lingered for a few moments. The sun was beating down on the happy family and Henry unzipped his robe, only to reveal gray pants, a navy shirt, and the black tie his parents had given him as a birthday present one year. David's watch sat comfortably in his breast pocket.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Regina questioned.

Henry didn't have to ask, he knew what she meant. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he shrugged.

"Well, you succeeded," the brunette chimed. "How did you get them to use it when it's not your legal name?"

Henry gave them a mischievous look, "Because it is. Surprise... again!" He laughed nervously and was vaguely aware of Dani tugging on his sleeve. Emma and Regina had the same, stunned expression on their faces. "I did it last month. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when. You're not ticked are you?"

Emma swallowed the tears and chuckled softly. "No we're not ticked! Are you crazy? You know you didn't have to do that?"

"I know," Henry said simply. "I wanted to."

Regina's eyes said it all: the pure pleasure she felt in seeing her son act like a man. "Henry, we are so proud of you, all of us. Snow and David wanted to make sure that you knew," she explained after steadying herself.

"I know, Mom. Thanks."

"Neal would have been proud, too," Emma added. Henry's eyes shifted as he remembered his father. "Ah, it's ok, Henry. Look, it's your day. Anything you wanna do to celebrate? Anywhere you wanna go?" Emma stood next to her wife with their three youngest in front of them.

Henry thought for a moment. No more school, no more having to wait for breaks to visit home. He could do anything he wanted. But, there was one thing he _had_ to do. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Regina confirmed.

A slow, wistful smile spread across Henry's face as he looked at his family. "Let's go to Granny's."


End file.
